


Are you my enemy?

by Red713



Series: Joe and Nicky drabbles [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Post-Battle, friends to more?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red713/pseuds/Red713
Summary: Nicolo and Yusuf meet yet again in battle.And only Nicolo is allowed to kill Yusuf
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Joe and Nicky drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850524
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Are you my enemy?

Nicolo had lost track of how many times he had killed this man when he came across him yet again. Nicolo was in a different army, fighting a different battle in a different city, and yet this man followed him like a ghost, a nightmare that just won’t. Stay. Dead.

But frankly, neither would Nicky. For every killed blow he landed, this enemy matched him.

Their eyes met across the field, desperate men fighting and slaughtering each other between them as the world faded away. Nicolo did not know why him and this man kept being brought together. Maybe it was a test from the Lord, maybe he was supposed to destroy the man who haunted him in life and dreams, eyes of burnished copper following his thoughts day and night.

They made their way to each other, barely acknowledging the men who crossed their path. Neither enemy nor ally took their attention off each other as they got closer. Knuckles turned white as both men prepared themselves for another fight, another score to be settled.

Nicolo raised his sword, ready to swing it, when someone barrelled past him and sank his sword into his enemy’s side.

A fury like no other filled Nicolo and he did not hesitate to swing his sword and take the arm of the man who dared get between him and his enemy. He wore clothes that once were white, a cross no longer visible through the dirt, grime and blood that covered his clothing, but Nicolo did not care that he was an ally, a comrade, someone he fought alongside. This man laid on the ground, shock registering his face more than pain as he met Nicolo’s eyes.

“Cosa ... cosa stai facendo?” _What... what are you doing?_

Nicolo didn’t bother replying. He sank his sword in his guts and twisted it.

He turned to his enemy and found him dead. Anger boiled in his blood, anger at his enemy dying at someone else’s hands, anger at the child that had dared touch him, dared kill him when this enemy was _Nicolo’s_ to kill. If Nicolo didn’t kill him…

Did that mean he wouldn’t come back?

Were their lives somehow entwined? If either died at someone else’s hands would they not return? Nicolo didn’t know, only this man laying dead in front of him had bested him in battle.

With a gasp his enemy’s eyes flew open. He looked at Nicolo with curiosity before he sat up. Nicolo gripped his sword tighter but this man didn’t reach for his weapon. Instead, he took out a skin of water and took a long gulp.

Nicolo was entranced as he looked – no, stared – at this man who was, by any definition, gorgeous. His hair was grimy and matted, his clothing tattered and barely held together, covered in the sort of filth that took weeks to build and would never wash out. And yet the man beneath the filth was beautiful. His eyes were striking, his nose was straight, his lips plump and soft, his jaw was strong and he had cheekbones to envy.

Nicolo took in every detail in this unexpected moment of peace, his gaze mapping out the features of the man who had somehow become the most important man in his life, more so than his captain or general, or even his father and brothers.

The man held his water skin out to Nicolo. They stared at each other, each weighing the other as Nicolo tentatively accepted the skin, fingers brushing as the man let go.

The fighting that had been moving steadily closer to the city was way behind them as Nicolo took a seat opposite the man. He took a grateful sip of water and handed it back to a smiling enemy(?).

Of course his teeth were perfect.

“Yusuf” the man said, pointing at himself.

“Nicolo” Nicolo replied.

Yusuf smiled and, for the first time in a long time, Nicolo smiled back at what he thought might just be a new ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you like it? Hate it? Feel meh about it? Let me know!
> 
> Kudos feed my soul


End file.
